The present invention relates to the display of images, and more particularly to the display of a transition between one member of a value set to another member of a value set. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the display of a unique transition between a first member of a value set to a second member of a value set (which may be the same member as the first member of the value set), the value set including a multiplicity of members, the unique transition being defined uniquely as a function of the first member of the value set and the second member of the value set.
It is well known in the art that a static image, e.g. a photograph, can be converted into a digital representation of the static image. Similarly, it is well known in the art to convert dynamic images, i.e., video images, into a digital representation. Typically, in the digital representation on, for example, a computer system, the video image is captured as a sequence of static images. Each static image captures an instant in time of the video image. Movement is apparent to the viewer by the rapid display of the sequence of static images.
It is often the case where a first collection of video images is contiguously merged with or transitioned into, a second collection of video images. Common techniques known in the art that are used for creating a transition from one video image to a second video image are called “switches”. Such “switches” include cuts, wipes, rises, fades and pushes. It should be noted that switching is used in the context of live television broadcasts; where, for example, during a newscast, when a switch is made from a newsperson reporting the weather to a newsperson reporting sports.
As described above, a video image in its digital representation is typically a sequence of static images. It is these sequences of static images which are processed to create a transition.
Heretofore, however, the transition from one static image (or one video image) to another static image (or another video image) has not been performed as a function of the one static image (or one video image) or the other static image (or other video image), but rather has performed a single, specific manipulation of the one static image (or one video image) into the other static image (or video image). For example, in the case of a wipe, the other static image (or other video image) wipes across the one static image (or one video image), so as to replace the one static image (or one video image). This is performed in exactly the same manner, regardless of the one static image (or one video image) and the other static image (or other video image).
By way of example, a method and apparatus for transitioning between sequences of images is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,391. The '391 patent discloses a method and apparatus for generating and viewing a transition between a first and second sequence of images on a computer controlled display system. The method described involves several steps, including: providing a first and second sequence of digitized images, which are typically stored in the computer system; providing the duration of total time of the transition between the first and second sequence of images; providing a transition resource for specifying the transition between the first and second sequence; determining a first portion of the first sequence of images (the first portion having a duration in time less than or equal to the duration of the transition); determining a second portion of the second sequence (the second portion of the second sequence of images having a duration in time less than or equal to the duration of the transition); creating a transition template from the transition resource, the transition template having a duration equal to the transition; and combining the first portion of the first sequence and the second portion of the second sequence with the transition template to thereby produce a third sequence of images. The step of creating a transition template from the transition resource is further comprised of the steps of selecting objects, interpolating objects and/or a source image area and mapping objects to a source image area. In the combining step, the transition template is used to determine which portions of the first source sequence, the second source sequence, or both will be displayed in the third sequence of images. Also provided is a means for modifying a duration of the entire transition or for modifying a duration of individual frames within the transition.
Thus, as suggested above, there are currently no animated indicators that fully enumerate a unique transition for the entire matrix of possible transitions from each value in a value set to any other value in the value set. I.e., there are currently no animated indicators in which the transition from one static image (or one video image) to another static image (or another video image) is performed as a function of the one static image (or one video image) or the other static image (or other video image).
There are animated indicators which enumerate a subset of possible transitions, and, as described above, those that provide a generic inexpensive means of transitioning from any value to any other.
The present invention advantageously addresses the above and other needs.